dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Stardust Breaker
, also called , is an Energy Sphere used by Gogeta. Overview Gogeta uses Punisher Drive to barrage the opponent with a series of prismatic blows, using Rapid Movement to dash behind them and turn to deliver two hard knees to the back of their head/neck, finishing the preceding rush with a backflipping kick. After landing on the ground, Gogeta raises his left hand above his head, generating a ball of rainbow light before either crushing it in his palm, pivoting and flinging the scattered energy at his charging opponent, or flinging the prismatic sphere itself to deal immense damage to the opponent, resulting in an enormous explosion. Both variants of the Stardust Breaker are capable of completely erasing all traces of evil within the target individual (as in the case of Saike Demon/Janemba). Usage In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gogeta uses this attack to defeat Janemba. While Pikkon is fighting Janemba, only to be defeated by the monster, Goku and Vegeta successfully perform the Fusion Dance to fuse into Gogeta. As Janemba powers up and prepares to fight, Gogeta attacks and destroys Janemba with the Stardust Breaker rush, removing all of Janemba's evil energy and restoring the young ogre, Saike Demon, back to his former self. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta uses the Stardust Breaker after avoiding Broly's Gigantic Breath, blasting him in the back several times with God Punisher before finishing it with the Stardust Breaker, causing a massive prismatic explosion and severely injuring the Legendary Super Saiyan. Variations *'Ultra Soul Punisher' - An enhanced version of the attack used by Golden Great Ape Gogeta. *'Soul Judgement' - A drastically more powerful variant used by Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-ken Xeno Gogeta. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' Under the name Soul Punisher, the technique appears in Budokai 3, Shin Budokai - Another Road, Infinite World, and Dragon Ball Legends. In Infinite World, the kicks are called Soul Strike. The attack was named Stardust Breaker in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, where it is Super Gogeta's Ultimate Blast. In Budokai Tenkaichi and Budokai Tenkaichi 2, only the energy sphere at the end of the rush is used while in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the rush attack is also used. In Ultimate Butōden, only the energy sphere at the end of the rush is used. In Tenkaichi Tag Team, the Raging Blast series, and Ultimate Tenkaichi, the rush attack is also used. In Dragon Ball Heroes, Golden Great Ape Gogeta can use a more powerful version of the attack named . In Xenoverse, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta uses the last three melee hits as part of his standard combo. In Dokkan Battle, Soul Punisher appears as one of Super Gogeta's Super Attacks. Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta also uses it under its original name Stardust Breaker, where the prismatic sphere is preceded by the first two blasts of the God Punisher. In Xenoverse 2, the invisible attack portion appears as one of Gogeta's Super Skills under the name Punisher Drive. The energy sphere portion of the technique once again appears under the name Soul Punisher and is one of Super Saiyan Gogeta's Ultimate Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior by purchasing it from the Skill Shop after completing the Battle of Gods section of the main story. Even if it fails to hit the target it will explode dealing damage and can also be fired backwards. In Dragon Ball Legends, it is Super Gogeta's Special Card Arts Super Attack. He also uses the attack during his Extra Card Arts Counter Attack, where he launches the attack in a beam-like projectile in the enemy's chest. The combo variant of Soul Punisher is used in Gogeta’s Ultimate Special Card Arts Attack, where it is called Judgement. The move can also be taught to Shallot if Super Gogeta's Friendship is at Level 2. In Dragon Ball FighterZ it appears as a followup to SSGSS Gogeta's God Punisher super, requiring an extra bar of super to perform. It is also used in his Dramatic Finish against Janemba, recreating the climax of Fusion Reborn leading to Janemba's destruction and first person reversion back to the Saike Demon. Humorously, Gogeta depowers to his Super Saiyan form to make the scene more accurate. Trivia *Based on Gogeta's dialogue prior to his attack on Janemba, as well as its alternate name, Soul Punisher, the Stardust Breaker may do its damage by reacting with the target's soul. Interestingly it did not have the same effect Gogeta used it on Broly, it is possible because he was merely a misguided soul rather than purely evil. *When Super Saiyan 3 Goku goes up into the air to blast Janemba, Super Gogeta kicking Super Janemba (being part of his Stardust Breaker) is shown in the background. *Goku uses a move similar to the Stardust Breaker to finish off Cooler in the Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. *Yamcha can use the technique via a glitch in Dokkan Battle. Gallery References es:Rompedor de Polvo Estelar Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks